This invention relates to an automatic apparatus for superimposing or pairing, folding and transferring pairs of stockings to a collection station.
No automatic machines are known at present for superimposing or pairing legs of collants, folding the panties along the center or median line, folding over the legs thus superimposed or paired and transferring the collant thus folded to a collection station for packaging thereof.
Neither are automatic machines known for superimposing or pairing socks or stockings in pairs of socks or stockings, then folding them over and transferring them to a collection station for packaging.